1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling an image photographing therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Further, the mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. The terminal includes many functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception, etc. and thus functions as a multimedia player.
However, the photographing capabilities of the mobile terminal are still limited, which inconveniences the user.